You're not Alone
by ChRsTiNe17
Summary: One of Clark’s old friends comes back to town, form when they were little. But something weird is happening to her; she is getting powers just like Clark. How could that be possible, who is this girl.
1. Vanessa

You're not Alone  
  
(Clark is walking down the school hallway talking to Chloe and Pete.)  
  
Chloe: How did you guys like that book report Mrs. Snapp made us write for homework?  
  
Pete: How did I like it? It took me three hours just to read the book.  
  
Chloe: What about you Clark? (She turns and faces him)  
  
Clark: I thought it was...interesting.  
  
Pete: Interesting? Interesting is reading the modified version of To Kill a Mocking Bird, that book was just plain touchier.  
  
(Clark smiles and looks up just as he bumps into a girl, making her drop all her books.)  
  
Girl: Oh, I'm sorry.  
  
(Clark helps her pick up her books)  
  
Girl: I... (Her eyes meet Clarks)...wasn't looking. Clark?  
  
Clark: Vanessa? Oh my god, it's been so long.  
  
Vanessa: I know. Moving to Metropolis divinely has its down fall.  
  
Chloe: You two know each other?  
  
(The girl looks up and for the first time notices Chloe and Pete. She stands up.)  
  
Vanessa: Oh hi, I'm Vanessa.  
  
Chloe: Chloe and this is Pete (Points to Pete)  
  
Pete: Um...Chloe could I talk to you, you know...um...in the class room.  
  
Chloe: (Catching on) Uh...yea sure. Catch you later Clark.  
  
(Chloe and Pete leave to go to class. Clark looks back at Vanessa.)  
  
Vanessa: (Smiles) You have some great friends here.  
  
Clark: Yea there great.  
  
(Vanessa looks at her watch.)  
  
Vanessa: Oh shoot. I got to go. (She rushes down the hall. When she reaches the end of the hall she turns around) It was nice seeing you again!  
  
~ A few minutes later ~  
  
(The school bell rings as the last of the students race to there class rooms. Clark races to his Science class just in time enter the class room before the teacher closes the door.)  
  
Mrs. Snapp: Mr. Kent, glad you could make it. Next time make sure it's on time.  
  
(Clark takes a seat)  
  
Mrs. Snapp: Well class we have a new student today. (Vanessa moves forward) Class this is Vanessa Killingsworth. (To Vanessa) Miss. Killingsworth why don't you tack a seat next to Mr. Kent.  
  
(Vanessa takes a seat and the teacher begins the class. Half way threw the class the teacher gets a knock at her door. She goes out side for a minute and comes back with a box. Vanessa puts her hand on her forehead and Clark looks over. He is about to say something when the teacher calls his name.)  
  
Mrs. Snapp: Mr. Kent, as much as you want it to, daydream is not part of the class. (She opens the box and takes out a piece of rock.) Now I want everyone to tell me everything you can about this rock, I want a three page essay by the end of the period. (Clark looks back at Vanessa, who seems to be doing fine.) Mr. Kent.  
  
Clark: Sorry. (He turns his attention to the paper on his desk and starts on his essay.)  
  
~ The Kent Farm ~  
  
(Clark is in the barn looking at the stars with his telescope. He doesn't even hear Vanessa come up the stairs.)  
  
Vanessa: You were always obsessed with that telescope.  
  
(Clark turns, surprised to see her)  
  
Vanessa: Your mom told me you were here. I kind of felt bad leaving you like that, but I can see that you're busy so I'll just...  
  
Clark: No, come on it.  
  
Vanessa: I don't mean to intrude.  
  
Clark: No it's fine, really.  
  
(Vanessa walks over to Clark and looks out the window)  
  
Vanessa: At least we still have something in common.  
  
Clark: I heard that you can't see the starts as good in Metropolis.  
  
Vanessa: (She laughs) No you can't. (She looks up at the sky and tacks a deep sigh) Do you think that there are other living beings out there?  
  
Clark: (Looking nervous) N-No, what makes you ask that?  
  
Vanessa: I just find it hard to believe that we are the only ones out there.  
  
(She turns to Clark and gives him a hug.)  
  
Vanessa: I missed you.  
  
Clark: (Hugging her back) Me too.  
  
(When they pull apart Vanessa feels light headed.)  
  
Clark: You ok?  
  
Vanessa: I'm just a little...  
  
(Before she can finish her answer, Vanessa collapses.) 


	2. I'm dieing

Authours note: Just to let you know, Clark still likes Lana. He is just really good friends with Vanessa.  
  
Your're not Alone  
  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~  
  
(Clark catches her just before she hits the ground)  
  
Clark: Vanessa! (Tries to wake her up) Vanessa!  
  
(He picks her up and speeds to the house.)  
  
Clark: Mom! Dad!  
  
(They come rushing in.)  
  
Mrs. K: Oh my god, Clark what happened?  
  
Clark: I don't know. One minute she was ok then the next she's out cold.  
  
Mrs. K: We need to get her to a hospital. There may be something wrong. (Clark nodes and speeds off to the hospital.  
  
Mr. K: Martha, you stay here I'm going to the hospital. Try and call her parents.  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
(Vanessa is laying in a hospital bed, covered with heart monitors. Clark and Mr. K are outside the room talking with a doctor.)  
  
Doctor: I've never seen anything like this before. (Pause) I'm afraid that with out resources we can't do much, but keep her comfortable.  
  
Clark: (Look at Vanessa threw the window) Can I see her.  
  
Doctor: She in a coma, but sure.  
  
(The doctor leaves and Mr. K turns toward Clark.)  
  
Mr. K: I'm sorry Clark, but you're not meant to save everyone.  
  
Clark: I know.  
  
(Mr. K goes off to go get a drink, while Clark goes into to Vanessa room. He takes a seat by Vanessa's bed)  
  
Clark: I'll save you I promise.  
  
Chloe: Clark, you can't always be the hero.  
  
(Chloe walks over to Clark)  
  
Chloe: What happened?  
  
Clark: We were just talking when she just collapsed.  
  
(Chloe cell rings. She puts up her and to say 1 min. then exits the room. Clark watches her leave. He starts to listen to her conversation, when he ears a loud gasp. He turns to find Vanessa sitting up in bed, breathing hard.)  
  
Clark: Vanessa!  
  
Vanessa: Clark...(Her hands start to shake and turn a funny green color then return to normal. Clark looks at Vanessa, who tries to cover her hands.)  
  
Chloe: Vanessa! You're awake!  
  
(Vanessa turns her attention from Chloe to her hands)  
  
Chloe: You ok?  
  
Vanessa: I-I have to go. (She starts to grab her stuff)  
  
Clark: You can't go, you have a disease.  
  
Vanessa: You think I don't know that.  
  
(Clark looks at Chloe)  
  
Clark: You do?  
  
Vanessa: Yea, its kind hard to miss.  
  
Chloe: You look so pale.  
  
Clark: Vanessa, where are you going?  
  
(She had her outfit on was about to go out the door.)  
  
Vanessa: I have to go.  
  
(She exits the room and Chloe and Clark rush after her.)  
  
Clark: Are you crazy? You just collapsed, you can't leave the hospital.  
  
Chloe: Clark right. It's dangerous to leave the hospital, especially when they don't know what you have.  
  
(Vanessa turns to face them)  
  
Vanessa: It's not a disease,...(She looks from Chloe to Clark)...I'm dieing.  
  
Chloe: From what?  
  
Vanessa: Nothing. It's just my time.  
  
(Chloe and Clark look at each other, when they look back Vanessa gone.)  
  
Chloe: Where did she go?  
  
Clark: I...(Looks around) don't know. 


	3. JorEl

You're not Alone  
  
Chapter 3 ~~~~~~  
  
~ Ally ~  
  
(Vanessa super speeds down the street. She stops and falls to the ground, her hands are shaking again.)  
  
Vanessa: (To herself) No, not now please. Come on Vanessa, you got to control it, for Jor-El's sake. (Her hands stop shaking and return to their normal color.)  
  
~ Kent Farm ~  
  
Mr. K: What do you mean she just disappeared?  
  
Clark: I don't know, one minute she was there then the next she was gone.  
  
Mrs. K: Well she couldn't just vanish, unless...  
  
~ Ally ~  
  
(It was now raining and Vanessa was walking down the street and turns into the Talon. When she steps in she notices that the place was not a movie theater anymore. Lana sees her confusion.)  
  
Lana: Can I help you?  
  
Vanessa: I thought this was a movie theater.  
  
Lana: Yea it was but now it's a café. Could I get you anything?  
  
Vanessa: Um...sure. Can I get a Non-Fat Latte?  
  
(Lana brings the Latte and leaves to help another customer. Vanessa cell phone rings just as Clark comes in.)  
  
Clark: Vanessa, we been looking for you everywhere.  
  
(Vanessa doesn't even look at him.)  
  
Vanessa: (To the phone) What do you mean, have you checked the woods?  
  
(Clark listens to the conversation)  
  
Man: Yes, and I can't find them, We were supposed to meet that the windmill. It's like there not on earth anymore.  
  
Vanessa: Don't be silly they have to be here.  
  
Man: Oh my god!  
  
Vanessa: What, what's wrong? (You hear the panic in her voice.)  
  
Man: Save Clark. (In the background you can hear an evil voice say "Hello Jor-El, so nice to see you again" a shot is heard)  
  
(Vanessa drops her Latte, it shatters to the floor.)  
  
Vanessa: Jor-El! Jor-El! (Her eyes start to water.)  
  
(The line goes dead. Vanessa looks at her cell)  
  
Vanessa: Oh no.  
  
(She grabs her bag and starts to race out the door, when Clark gets in front of her.)  
  
Clark: How do you know Jor-El?  
  
Vanessa: It's none of your concern. (Tries to get passed him but Clark gets in front of her.)  
  
Clark: It is, if that's my dad.  
  
(Vanessa turns and looks at Clark)  
  
Vanessa: What?  
  
Clark: My dad's name is Jor-El.  
  
Vanessa: I-I don't have time for this...  
  
Clark: You're going to have to make time. Vanessa what's going on, I heard a gun-shot.  
  
Vanessa: Look Clark, If I don't get to that field he's going to kill your dad. And I'm the only one who can stop him.  
  
Clark: Let me help.  
  
Vanessa: If you step foot on that field he'll kill you.  
  
(And with that Vanessa rushes out the door. Clark rushes out the door to catch up with her, but she is already gone. Lana comes rushing out.)  
  
Lana: What do you mean you heard a shot?  
  
(Clark turns to Lana)  
  
Clark: Lana I need you to call my dad. Tell him to meet me at the woods near the big windmill.  
  
Lana: Sure Clark, But how are you going to find...(Turns to see the other side of the street (away from Clark) when she turns back around Clark is gone)...her?  
  
(Clark is speeding threw the woods when he hears another gun-shot. He stops just in time to see, his birth father, Jor-El fall to the ground.)  
  
Vanessa: Nooo!  
  
(Clark sees Vanessa floating in the air and close her fists. Instantly two boulders from the ground rises in the air and hit a man holding a gun- shaped object. The man falls to the ground and Vanessa quickly floats down to the ground and rushes over to Jor-El.)  
  
Vanessa: Jor-El! It's ok I'm here. (She starts to cry) Everything's going to be ok.  
  
(Clark is about to rush over to Vanessa when he hears a snap of a twig.)  
  
Jor-El: Vanessa, promise me...promise me you'll save Clark. Don't let the Captainian (Cap-tain-i-an) tack him.  
  
Vanessa: I won't I promises.  
  
(Their conversation is cut short by Clark being thrown into the air and he lands in front of Vanessa and Jor-El.)  
  
Vanessa: Clark?  
  
Man: A family reunion, how touching.  
  
Vanessa: Leave him out of this.  
  
Man: Now Vanessa, what kind of Kryptonian hunter would I be if I didn't hunt Kryptonians?  
  
Vanessa: Clark is different; he knows nothing of the war. He knows nothing about his heritage, he left before any of that happened.  
  
Man: Your problem, not mine. (He raises the gun-like object at Clark) Sorry kid. 


	4. From bad to worse

You're not Alone  
  
Chapter 4 ~~~~~~  
  
(Just at the gun-like object is fired, Jor-El jumps in front of Clark and takes all of the blows and falls to the ground dead. Vanessa tacks this opportunity to speed and get the gun. She backs up and points the gun at the Captainian.)  
  
Vanessa: Go back to your world Captainian. Your business here is done.  
  
Captainian: Not as long as there is still a Kryptonian still on this planet. I will...  
  
(Vanessa shoots the gun-like object at the arm of the Captainian. He bends over in pain.)  
  
Captainian: You're going to pay for this Vanessa, if it's the last thing I do.  
  
(He touches an object that looks like a watch and disappears. Vanessa falls to the ground crying, Clark is now by Jor-El side with tears in his eyes. When he saw his birth father's memories his felt as though he has know his birth father all his life, and now he was gone.)  
  
Mr. K: Clark! (Mr. K rushes over to Vanessa and Clark and sees Jor-El.) Is that?  
  
Clark: Jor-El.  
  
(With that Vanessa cries even louder.)  
  
Mr. K: Vanessa, are you ok?  
  
(Clark's eyes too begin to water)  
  
Mr. K: What happened?  
  
(Vanessa looks at her hands just in time to see them start to shake.)  
  
Vanessa: Clark, you have to get out of here.  
  
Mr. K: Why don't we...  
  
Vanessa: My blood is has green kryptonite in it. (Her hands start to shake) Mr. Kent, get your son out of here!  
  
(Clark start to feel weak as if there was a piece of kryptonite in his chest. Mr. K sees this are starts to move Clark away when Vanessa's hands stop shaking. Clark and Mr. K look at Vanessa. She is now sitting down with her eyes closes, taking deep breaths. When her breathing is back to normal, she opens her eyes.)  
  
Vanessa: I'm fine, it's gone now.  
  
Mr. K: What was that?  
  
Vanessa: I have caught a very rare disease.  
  
Mr. K: How rare?  
  
Vanessa: It occurs to about one in every ten million Krytonians.  
  
(Clark looks from his father to Vanessa.)  
  
Clark: Is that what the Captainian said Jor-El was?  
  
(Vanessa gets up and almost falls again. Mr. K goes to assist her but she refuses.)  
  
Vanessa: You have enough to worry about Clark, without adding a war to it.  
  
Clark: So you're from my home planet?  
  
Vanessa: Well yea. (Under her breath) What's left of it.  
  
Clark: (Having heard what Vanessa said.) What do you mean?  
  
Vanessa: Look we don't have time for this. If we don't get out of here, more Captainians will come. What we need to do is hang low for a while.  
  
Mr. K: How many days are we talking about here?  
  
Vanessa: I don't know, weeks maybe months.  
  
Mr. K: (To Clark) Clark you can't miss that many school days.  
  
Clark: Well if I don't do any saving we should be ok, right.  
  
Vanessa: I thinks that would be ...(She stops)  
  
Mr. K: What's...  
  
(Vanessa puts up a finger to her lips.)  
  
Vanessa: (Whispers) Clark, did you hear that?  
  
(Clark hears in a distance)  
  
Man: They got to be around here somewhere.  
  
Woman: If we don't find them here we'll have to recuperate.  
  
(Vanessa grabs Clarks hand and starts to slowly walk threw the field)  
  
Clark: (Whisper) Why aren't we running?  
  
Vanessa: (Whisper) Because they can since when we use our powers.  
  
Mr. K: (Whisper) Our house is the closes; we'll go there and keep low till tomorrow.  
  
(Vanessa looks worried but nods her head. They slowly make their way to the house.)  
  
~ Kent Farm ~  
  
(Mrs. K is talking on the phone, she hangs it up just as Clark, Vanessa and Mr. Kent enter the house.)  
  
Mrs. K: Oh thank god. (She rushes over to Clark and gives him a hug.) I was so worried. The hospital said that (looks at Vanessa) you were missing and...  
  
(She is interrupted by Lex arriving at the door.)  
  
Clark: Lex, what are you doing here?  
  
Lex: You seem to have left this...(holds up a history book)...at my house. Thought you might need it.  
  
Clark: Thanks Lex. I was wondering where it went.  
  
Lex: And who might you be?  
  
Vanessa: I'm Vanessa, a friend of Clark's.  
  
Lex: Nice to meet you, I'm...  
  
Vanessa: Lex Luther. I just came moved her from Metropolis.  
  
Lex: I'm impressed. What made you move back to Smallville?  
  
(Vanessa glances at Clark)  
  
Vanessa: Let's just say I needed some closure.  
  
(Lex glances from Vanessa to Clark)  
  
Lex: I see.  
  
Vanessa: I...(she hears something. She starts to look threw the wall.)  
  
(Lex looks at her weird)  
  
(Vanessa sees a Captainian outside pointing a gun-like object at the house)  
  
Vanessa: Clark! (The Captainian shoots the gun. Before she can do anything Lex falls to the ground with a bloody green hole in his shoulder. He screams is pain and Vanessa closes her eyes and force like thing appears around Lex, the Kents and her. The Captainian Speeds into the room.) 


	5. A new power

Authors Note: I desisted to give Clark a new power. Hope no one is offended that I did it.  
  
You're not Alone  
  
Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~  
  
Captainian: How long do you think you can hold the force field up? (shoots into the force field. Vanessa yells in pain)  
  
Vanessa: Clark, concentrate on protecting the ones you love. Think of nothing else. Now closes your eyes.  
  
Captainian: No!  
  
(Everyone in the force field is transported to Smallville lake. Lex is out cold and the Kents are in shock at how they got here. Vanessa puts her hand on her head and screams in pain.)  
  
Clark: (Rushes over to her) Vanessa! What's wrong?  
  
Vanessa: Clark, I (she screams out in pain as her body turns a greenish color. Clarks starts to back away and almost falls, but Mr. K catches him just in time.)  
  
Mrs. K: Clark!  
  
(Vanessa collapses to the floor unconsciousness and her skin turns back to normal. Clark rushes over to Vanessa. He lifts her in his arms and Vanessa moans)  
  
Clark: We have to get them to a hospital.  
  
(Clark hands Vanessa over to Mr. K and is about to pick up Lex.)  
  
Mr. K: Clark, maybe I should take Lex. We have no idea what's in that stuff.  
  
(Clark looks from Vanessa to Lex. He quickly takes Vanessa from Mr. K and rushes to his truck. He is quickly followed by Mrs. K and Mr. K who has Lex in his arms. Clark is driving on the road when Vanessa starts to open eyes. She is weak but still tries to say something)  
  
Vanessa: (Her voice croaks) Clark.  
  
(Clark looks from the road to Vanessa)  
  
Clark: Vanessa!  
  
Vanessa: (Voice is high picked) You can't take Lex to the hospital.  
  
Clark: Vanessa he's dieing  
  
Vanessa: (Whisper) Red kryptonite (takes a deep breath) will heal the wound.  
  
(Clark stops the car and gets out of the car.)  
  
Clark: Dad, I'm going to Pete's house. He might still have red kryptonite ring.  
  
(He speeds off to the Ross house and Mr. K quickly gets into the truck.)  
  
Vanessa: (whisper) Hold the kryptonite over the wound and...  
  
Mr. K: What about you? We need help you too.  
  
Vanessa: I'm fine, I'm just a little weak. That's all.  
  
Mr. K: Vanessa, I have known you for a long time and you have never been sick in your life.  
  
Vanessa: I'm fine really, I just need to rest. (She tries to keep her eyes open but sleep takes over her and she drifts into dream land.)  
  
(Mr. K takes Vanessa on her word that she will be fine and turns the car around heading for Pete's house. Besides he didn't think he would have been able to explain that she was dieing at the age of 17, with no disease known to man.) 


	6. Red

Chapter 6 ~~~~~  
  
(Clark speeds to the front of Pete's house. He knocks on the door and Mrs. Ross answers the door.)  
  
Mrs. Ross: Clark. It's no nice to see you.  
  
Clark: Is Pete home?  
  
Mrs. Ross: Yes he's upstairs.  
  
(Clark runs up the stairs to Pete's room. Pete is surprised to see him.)  
  
Pete: Clark?  
  
Clark: Pete, do you still have you class ring.  
  
Pete: Yea why? (Starts searching for it.)  
  
Clark: Lex was shot with gun.  
  
Pete: (Puts his ring in the lead box) How will this help? (Hands it over to him)  
  
Clark: We think this will heal the wound.  
  
(Pete looks at him weird and he follows him down the stairs.)  
  
Pete: How can a rock heal a wound?  
  
Clark: Pete, it wasn't a gun from earth. There are other aliens in Smallville, one of them shot Lex. Vanessa says she can use this to save Lex.  
  
Pete: Vanessa?  
  
(Clark rushes out the door soon followed my Pete.)  
  
Pete: What does Vanessa have to do with this?  
  
Clark: She's an alien too.  
  
(Pete stops in his tracks.)  
  
Pete: Vanessa is an alien too?  
  
(Mr. K pulls up with the truck.)  
  
Mr. K: Clark, Lex is getting worse.  
  
(Both Clark and Pete rush over to the truck. Mr. K tacks Lex out of the truck with Mrs. K help.)  
  
Clark: (Handing the lead box to his father.) Here. (he steps back and Mr. K opens the box and tacks out the ring.)  
  
Mr. K: How are we supposed to do this?  
  
(Clark moves over to Vanessa who is unconscious.)  
  
Clark: Vanessa. (shaking her gently.) Vanessa, we need you. We don't know what to do.  
  
(Vanessa moans as she comes back to consciousness.)  
  
Vanessa: (Whisper) Put the ring on my finger. Then put my hand over the wound.  
  
(As Mr. K puts the ring on her finger she starts to fall into unconsciousness, but Mr. K shakes her.)  
  
Mr. K: Vanessa. Vanessa, you got to stay with us here.  
  
(He puts her hand oh Lex's chest. The wound starts to close up with a red light.)  
  
Mrs. Ross: Pete?  
  
(Everyone turns and Pete Rushes over to his mom and turns her away from everyone. When Clark looks back at Vanessa the wound is healed and she is unconscious and Lex is still out cold.)  
  
Clark: Dad, we need to get Vanessa to a hospital.  
  
Mr. K: Take her, well take care of Lex.  
  
(Clark nods and picks up Vanessa and speeds off to the hospital. Pete comes back out.)  
  
Pete: Where's Clark?  
  
Mr. K: He went to the Hospital. We're going to tack Lex.  
  
Pete: Sure, I'll go to the Hospital.  
  
(Pete gets in his car and drives away.) 


	7. When death takes everything away, leavin...

Chapter 7 ~~~~~  
  
~ Hospital ~  
  
(Clark is sitting in a char next to Vanessa's bed, when Lana enters.)  
  
Clark: Lana, hey.  
  
Lana: I came over as soon as I heard. So how is she doing?  
  
Clark: Not too good.  
  
Lana: I'm sorry Clark, (Takes a seat next to Clark.) she must have meant a lot.  
  
Clark: Yea, she did.  
  
(Pete enters)  
  
Pete: Hey Clark, your folks are on there way.  
  
Clark: Thanks Pete, I...  
  
(Vanessa stirs.)  
  
Vanessa: Clark?  
  
Clark: Yea I'm here.  
  
Vanessa: You got to get out of here.  
  
Pete: Um Lana...could I see you out side for a minute.  
  
Lana: (Looking at him wierd.) Yea, sure.  
  
(Pete and Lana exit the room)  
  
Vanessa: Clark, they will come looking for you. You have to get out of here.  
  
Clark: I'm not leaving  
  
(Vanessa closes her fists and Clark's chair moves.)  
  
Vanessa: Leave.  
  
Clark: They will be looking for you too.  
  
Vanessa: I can take care of my self.  
  
Clark: Not from where I'm standing.  
  
Vanessa: Look, I don't need any of your self pity.  
  
(Mr. K and Mrs. K enter.)  
  
Mrs. K: Vanessa, how are you doing?  
  
(Vanessa just turns her head away and Mrs. Looks from Clark to Vanessa.)  
  
Mrs. K: Vanessa, are you ok?  
  
Vanessa: I appreciate what you have done for me, really I do. I just...(eyes start to water)...I just really miss home.  
  
Mrs. K: (Moves over and gives Vanessa a hug.) It's ok sweetie.  
  
Vanessa: (She burst into tiers) I can't help but feel alone. I've lost everything, my friends my family, my future.  
  
Mrs. K: You still have a family here and you always will.  
  
Mr. K: What about your parents?  
  
Vanessa: They were never real. (Pause) Clark, your parents were good people. They sent you away to save you, they never wanted to let you go.  
  
(Vanessa looks out the window to see Lex talking to the doctors.)  
  
Vanessa: Clark, I know how much you like Lex and all. Just be careful what you say around him. His father is watching his every move.  
  
(Clark looks at Lex outside the window and Vanessa closes her eyes.)  
  
Mrs. K: Vanessa?  
  
(Clark looks back at Vanessa.)  
  
Clark: Vanessa.  
  
(The hart monitor goes into a constant beep and doctors and nurses rush in. One of the doctors grabs the hart stopper thing. (sorry don't know the name.))  
  
Doctor: Clear!  
  
Nurse: Clear.  
  
(He shocks Vanessa, but it does nothing. A nurse starts CPR. After about ten minutes they stop.)  
  
Doctor: Time of death, 7:22 pm 


	8. Mom

Author's note: For those who are confused, Vanessa died of a rare disease from her home planet. When she came to earth she was already showing symptoms. Hope this clear it up for you, but if you're still confused let me know.  
  
Chapter 8 ~~~~~  
  
(Mrs. K is in her husbands arms crying and Clark has tears coming down his face. The doctor moves over to them.)  
  
Doctor: I'm sorry, but we did everything we could.  
  
(Mr. K nods and the doctor and nurses exit.)  
  
Mr. K: Clark, I...  
  
Clark: I need to be alone right now.  
  
(Clark walks out of the room and walks into Pete.)  
  
Pete: Clark, are you ok?  
  
(Clark shakes his head.)  
  
Clark: Vanessa died.  
  
Pete: I'm sorry, man.  
  
Clark: I'm going to...get some fresh air.  
  
Pete: Do you want any company?  
  
Clark: I think I just need to be alone for a while.  
  
(Pete nods.)  
  
Pete: I'll be at the Talon latter if you need to talk.  
  
Clark: Thanks.  
  
(Pete watch as Clark exits the hospital. Pete turns to find Mr. and Mrs. K talking with a doctor.)  
  
Mrs. K: What are you talking about? How could she be missing?  
  
Pete: Mrs. Kent what's going on?  
  
Mrs. K: Someone took Vanessa.  
  
Pete: Someone ran off with Vanessa's body?  
  
Mrs. K: How can you let someone just run off with a body.  
  
Doctor: Mrs. Kent, this document says that the body never left this hospital.  
  
Mr. K: Then where is she?  
  
Doctor: I assure you Mr. Kent we are doing everything in our power to figure that out.  
  
~ Talon ~  
  
(Clark is looking up at the sky, when he hears footsteps behind him.)  
  
Woman's voice: Hello my son.  
  
(Clark turns.)  
  
Clark: Who's there?  
  
Woman's voice: Someone who loves you very much.  
  
(Clark is silent and unsure weather this new person was a friend for foe.)  
  
Woman's voice: Your father and I never wanted to let you go, but in our hearts we knew we had to. (Pause) Now that Vanessa is gone they will leave earth, never to return.  
  
Clark: You knew Vanessa?  
  
Woman's voice: I did.  
  
Clark: Are you my biological mother?  
  
Woman's voice: Yes, which is why I'm giving you this. (A book drops from the sky.) I know how much you want to know about Krypton.  
  
Clark: What is it?  
  
Woman's voice: I journal is what I believe they call it here. My son I am afraid that I must go, but not before changing everyone's memories.  
  
Clark: So that no one will remember.  
  
Woman's voice: Yes. Remember Clark, Jonathon and Martha are good people. It is my honor to leave my only son with them. Good luck, kal-le. (don't know how to spell Clark's krypton name, sorry.)  
  
Clark: Wait! (His mother doesn't not reply.)  
  
Mrs. K: Clark, dinner's ready!  
  
Clark: (Speeds and ends up in front of his mom.) Mom, look at this. (hands her the journal.)  
  
Mrs. K: (Looks at him weird) The Odyssey? Didn't you read that last year?  
  
(Clark takes a look at the journal once more and sees that the book has changed entirely.)  
  
Clark: Yea I just wanted to let you know I'm reading it again.  
  
Mrs. K: Well that's nice.  
  
(She puts the book down on the table and both Clark and Mrs. K walk off to the dinner table. Once they are sitting at the table the book turns back into a journal.)  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: Bad ending I know. I just couldn't think of a way to end this story. Anyway thanks to all of those who reviewed, I really appreciated it. As for another Smallville story I don't know. With finals coming up and homework to my ceiling, I think I'll have to put my stories off for a little while. Hope you liked the story.  
  
~ ChRsTiNe17 ~ 


End file.
